The Ballad of Lola
by Purpleprince233
Summary: Jimmy never saw her like this. She was the biggest whore of the school. But dammit, he loved her. She deserved better than Johnny Vincent, she deserved the king of the school and she was going to be his queen. Rated M for language, sexual themes, violence and possible lemons. Jimmy/Lola.


_**Chapter one: The Ballad of Lola.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Bully.**_

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone! So, I was replaying Bully earlier today and when I had basically no health, I kissed Lola for the 100% health boost (going to art class pays off) And it got me thinking, why didn't Rockstar do anything with Jimmy and Lola?! I understand it wasn't the main focus of the game and (SPOILER ALERT!) Jimmy and Zoe are the ones together at the end of the game, but I just feel like Jimmy and Lola would be a better match. Also, I'm kind of surprised that no one has done a Jimmy/Lola fic yet. So far, its only Jimmy and male characters and people putting OC's into Bullworth and making a story around that. (Not that there's anything wrong with that! Just surprising is all!) But to the best of my knowledge, this is the first Jimmy/Lola fic to focus solely on Lola. So with that said, I decided to do a Jimmy/Lola fic. While playing Bully I always favored the greasers for some reason. I guess I just felt the best connection to them. Just a couple of warnings here. One. I will make typos and errors, we all do! Two. I may go in a direction that some may not agree with, if I do, I'm sorry if you don't like it. Three. as it says in the summery, this is rated M for language, sexual themes, violence and possible lemons. So there's your warning TWICE! Four. For some odd reason, the W key on my keyboard is sticking, so if anything needing a W is missing a W, sorry. I'll go back and fix it when I do my final go through's of the chapter. One last thing. At the risk of doing a shameless plug, I also write Saints Row stories. I have one up right now involving The Boss and Shaundi (which was my first fic.) One involving Boss and Lin. And lastly, a one shot involving Johnny and Aisha. I plan on updating the first two here soon. So if you're a fan of Saints Row fic's, feel free to check them out. Also if you go to my profile, you'll see all my future stories I plan on doing. (Saints Row is my primary writing.) If you have any ideas for future stories, PM me or let me know in the reviews. Now that I'm done blabbing, this is called "The Ballad of Lola." Enjoy guys. :)**_

* * *

 **It was around 10:30 PM, Jimmy sat at his desk thinking. Jimmy's brown hair was in a faux hawk style. He was wearing a creepy clown tee-shirt, black cargo pants and black boots with white socks. He gone over the events of last few months. He went from being a nobody, to being the king of the school. Talk about a major switch. And all of his enemies were gone away. His asshole math teacher Mr Hattrick was fired, his pervy gym teacher Mr Burton was fired and possibly locked away. And lastly and most importantly, Gary was sedated in a straitjacket locked away in a padded cell in the Happy Volts Asylum. Yep all was perfect (at least by Bullworth's standards.) Except for one thing. A girl. Sure, Jimmy may of had the fairytale ending. Defeating all the enemies and getting the girl at the end, but it was still Bullworth. His relationship with Zoe lasted all of one month before she dumped him and went with one of the preppies.**

 **"Jimmy, its not you its me." She said. Sure, it was her. She was just like every other girl. Those preppies wave their money around and all the girls go running to them. No girl had any loyalty at this school. They always go for the next best thing. Jimmy, beaten by those preppy assholes again.**

 **"Oh well, screw it." Jimmy thought. He didn't need her, he could have any of the girls here. He was the king. Their king. At least until someone better by their standards comes along. Jimmy didn't wanna be in his dorm anymore. It reminded him too much of everything involving the last few months. And he wasn't one for sitting in his room, sulking and feeling sorry for himself. He decided to take a walk. He got up and walked out of his room and to the soda machine, ignoring the poker game being played by the nerds and a couple of the greasers.**

 **"Hey Jim." One of the greasers said with a smile.**

 **"Hey." Jimmy muttered. He put the dollar in the machine and got a beam cola. He grabbed it from the machine, and walked off.**

 **"Hey Jimmy." Pete said.**

 **"Hey Pete." Jimmy muttered out. Pete could tell something was bugging him.**

 **"Whats wrong?" He asked, concerned about his friend.**

 **"Nothing." Jimmy said in an unconvincing tone.**

 **"Still beat up about Zoe huh?" Pete asked.**

 **"I just don't get it. I open my heart, pour my guts out to her and this is how she repays me?" Jimmy asked with his arms in the air.**

 **"You know how this school works Jimmy. Loyalty is rare. Even for Zoe." Pete said.**

 **"You'd think after all I done for her, she'd stick by me." Jimmy said looking down at the ground.**

 **"Oh well. Fuck her." Pete said placing a hand on Jimmy's shoulder.**

 **"I'm going for a walk. Catch ya later." Jimmy said walking out of the dorm. Pete only looked on, feeling for his friend. Jimmy walked out and breathed in the fresh air and started walking further.**

 **"HEY! Curfew is in less than twenty minutes scuzbucket!" One of the prefects yelled out.**

 **"Yeah, yeah yeah." Jimmy said in an annoyed tone. He cracked open the soda and chugged it, wishing it was a beer. A beer would stop all the sadness. At least for now. He crushed and tossed the can in a nearby trashcan and walked away. He just blindly walked, not caring where he'd go. He found himself in the parking lot, near the beat up old school bus. He smiled at the hunk of junk. Gary may have been a sociopathic nutcase, but damn did he know how to have a good time. He walked to the auto shop and started climbing the ladder. The cool rungs of it touching his hands on such a warm night felt oddly calming. He found empty beer cans and cigarette butts from when he and Zoe along with some of their friends would hangout there sometimes. He sat down on his spot and started thinking. Mainly of Zoe, but other things. Like his Mom and his five stepfathers, all the cliques, the teachers and even Gary a time or two. His thoughts were broken when he heard a sniffling sound. He turned around and saw someone hunched over and looked to be crying. He squinted his eyes in confusion, and stood up. Once he made it, he saw what looked to be Lola, crying.**

 **"Lola?" He asked. She jumped and quickly started wiping her tears away. Looking down the entire time.**

 **"Oh, uh, hey Jimmy. I was just going." She said, standing up.**

 **"Whats wrong?" He asked her.**

 **"Nothing. Don't worry." She said walking past him, still looking down.**

 **"Lola wait." He said as he grabbed her arm. He noticed something.**

 **"Lola, look up at me." He said. She didn't listen to him.**

 **"Lola, look at me." He once again said. She still didn't listen. He placed his thumb and middle finger on her face, forcing her to look at him. Once she did, he noticed her eye was blackened, and she had dried blood under her nose. Rage built up inside him.**

 **"Who did this to you?!" He asked her in a loud tone. She just looked away, not talking.**

 **"Was it Chad? That preppy asshole." Jimmy said.**

 **"NO! It wasn't Chad." She said trying to calm him.**

 **"Was it Algie? That fucking nerd has a death wish." He said while getting ready to climb down the ladder.**

 **"NO, IT WASN'T ALGIE!" She yelled out. He turned around and looked at her.**

 **"Then who was it?" He asked. She didn't answer.**

 **"Was it Johnny?" He asked. She just turned away from him.**

 **"That son of a bitch." He said through gritted teeth.**

 **"Its fine! He was just mad at me for cheating on him with Chad and Algie." She said, trying to reason with him.**

 **"It doesn't matter Lola. Being pissed off is understandable. But hitting you? That's unacceptable!" He yelled out.**

 **"I admit it might've been an overreaction but-"**

 **"OVERREACTION?!" He yelled out, cutting her off. He walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.**

 **"Lola, he blacked your eye and busted your nose open. There's no excuse for that." He said in a calming tone. Tears welled up in her eyes again.**

 **"I'm going to deal with him. You stay here, or go back to the girls dorm." He said walking away. She knew what he meant and she was scared.**

 **"JIMMY? WAIT!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears. He climbed down the ladder and saw Peanut standing at the bottom of the ladder.**

 **"Hey Jim. Whats all the yellin' about?" He asked.**

 **"Where's Johnny?" Jimmy asked. Peanut gave him a confused look.**

 **"Why?" He asked.**

 **"Where's Johnny?" He asked again.**

 **"He's at the bridge in New Conventry. Why?" Peanut asked. Jimmy didn't reply and walked on. Jimmy was no saint sure, but he didn't go for guys hitting girls. He saw one of his stepfathers do that when he was younger. The sounds of his mom crying and begging for it to stop echoed through his head. Now thoughts of Lola crying and begging Johnny to stop was echoing through his head. He got on his moped and sped off. New Conventry wasn't far away at all, Jimmy could've walked, but he wanted to get to johnny as fast as possible. Once he saw the bridge, he parked his moped at the motel parking lot and got off. He saw Johnny standing there smoking a cigarette. He sped walked to Johnny, who saw him and smiled.**

 **"Hey Jim whats u-" He was cut off by a punch to the face. He fell to the ground with a thud and was groaning.**

 **"What the hell Jimmy?" He asked in a daze. Jimmy responded by kicking him in the gut. Johnny began coughing. He tried to get up, but Jimmy caught him with a left. He felt against the wall and was being hit with more rights and lefts. Blood was oozing from his mouth and nose, teeth was loose and his left eye, the same eye as Lola's eye, was already swelling. Jimmy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and forced him to look at him.**

 **"If I find out you ever hit Lola again, I will fucking kill you. You understand me?" He asked. He only coughed and groaned, Jimmy took that as a yes. He walked away, and started shaking his hands trying to ease the minor pain in his knuckles.**

 **"You done fucked up now. You're dead." Johnny managed to yell out. Jimmy turned back and looked at Johnny. He started running towards him, giving him a punt kick, knocking him out. Jimmy just looked down at the prone Johnny Vincent, and shook his head.**

 **"Fucking scumbag." He said as he walked off. He made it to the motel parking lot and got back on his moped and drove off, heading back to Bullworth. Once he parked his moped back into the garage, he walked back to the auto shop area and climbed onto the roof to find Lola gone. He figured she was at the girls dorm so he made his way there. Once he did, he found her room and threw pebbles at her window. She looked out of it and opened it.**

 **"What'd you do?" She asked him.**

 **"Come down here, hurry." He said back.**

 **"Jimmy, its after curfew if the prefects catch us, we're gonna be in big trouble." She said.**

 **"Come on, it won't take long." He said. She sighed and closed the window. She sneaked her way outside, wrapped in her leopard print robe.**

 **"OK, I'm here. Now what'd you do Jimmy." She asked. He didn't say anything but he showed her the dried blood on his knuckles. She looked down and gasped.**

 **"OH MY GOD JIMMY WHY'D YOU DO THIS?!" She yelled out.**

 **"Sh. Do you wanna get us caught? Listen Lola, I did this for you. That asshole had this coming. And if I find out he does it again, he's gonna get twice as bad." Jimmy said. Lola could only sigh and nod her head. She appreciated what Jimmy did, but it was going to cause even more problems.**

 **"Jimmy, thank you. Really thank you, but he's gonna be even more pissed off now." She said.**

 **"He might be pissed off, but I swear to you, he won't hit you again." He told her. She pulled him into a tight hug.**

 **"Thanks Jimmy." She whispered in his ear.**

 **"Its not a problem Lola." He said back. She kissed his cheek and made her way back inside before they got caught. Jimmy started making his way back to his dorm, when he was cut off by a couple of the greasers.**

 **"Hey Jim." One of them said.**

 **"What?" Jimmy replied. They got closer to him.**

 **"We found out what you did to Johnny earlier." One of them said.**

 **"Yeah, I kicked his ass. What? You guys want some too? I can make that happen." Jimmy said clenching his fist.**

 **"Calm down there, Mr badass. Look, Johnny had that coming. Lola ain't no saint, but she didn't deserve to get beat on. That ain't cool." The greaser said.**

 **"Yeah, Johnny is a jealous insecure asshole. Maybe if he treated Lola better, she wouldn't be looking for thrills on the side." The second greaser said. Jimmy nodded in agreement.**

 **"But listen, not all of the greasers are gonna be as understanding as us. Johnny's got some loyal followers. So watch ya back." The greaser told him.**

 **"Thanks for the warning, but I can handle them." Jimmy said. The three exchanged their goodnight's and Jimmy walked into his dorm. He was met by Pete at the door.**

 **"JIMMY!" Pete yelled.**

 **"What now Pete?" Jimmy said in an annoyed voice.**

 **"Words got around fast about what you did to Johnny. You better be careful Jimmy." Pete told him.**

 **"Pete, its the same song and dance everytime. If Johnny wants to come do something, I'm not a hard person to find. He knows where I sleep, eat, hangout. Hell, he even knows what stalls I use in the school. If he feels froggy, then let him leap." Jimmy said. Pete didn't reply and just nodded his head. Jimmy went into his dorm and closed the door behind him. He got into his pajamas and laid down in his bed, hoping for a well deserved slumber.**

* * *

 _ **Alright guys, that's chapter one down! I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. As you can see, this story has come cursing in it. More cursing than the game had, but I went for a realer version with this story, so I hope you guys can enjoy it. I wanna apologize to anyone who may get either offended or disturbed at the thought of Lola getting beat on, but this is how I would see Johnny maybe reacting behind closed doors, away from the public. I also realize that Lola isn't a saint and she isn't really a victim, but its like Jimmy said, being pissed off is understandable, but hitting Lola is unacceptable. Just a little warning, there will be alcohol consumption and cigarette smoking in the story. Drugs? Maybe not, we'll see where the story goes. If you guys have any ideas for this story, just let me know and I'll do the best I can with them. Also, as I said above before the story started, if you're into Saints Row, I have three stories so far on it, along with other story ideas. So feel free to check them out, and also feel free to give me any ideas. As always, rate, review, and stay tuned for the next chapters of my stories. Thanks everyone!**_


End file.
